


Invisible.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pegging, Sex, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt invisibility for dark bingo, other: alcohol for carliff bingo and pegging/strap on for dw kink bingo. When eighteen year old Tommy gets drunk and wakes up invisible he sees a few things he never thought he would see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Kinky, mildly cracky fic

Tommy had met Adam just before his senior year. They'd met, fell hard and had decided that even though Adam was going off to college, they would still be together. Long distance had worked out better than they had thought they would and Tommy had gone to visit Adam every chance he got. He'd met Adam's roommates, Isaac and Sophie, a couple who had married right out of high school. They were a little older than Adam, almost twenty and both cool as shit, happy to have Tommy stay in the apartment they shared with Adam whenever he wanted.  
　

They were cool about a lot more than that. Adam was gay, Isaac and Sophie were both bisexual, like Tommy and they were in a very open relationship. The first time Isaac had asked to kiss Adam, Adam had freaked out and called Tommy. He'd met Isaac by then and instead of feeling jealous like he expected, he'd felt kind of turned on at the idea. Not about just anyone kissing Adam, but Isaac. Yeah, he'd wanted that.   
　

So Isaac and Adam had started fooling around and then Isaac and Sophie had asked Tommy if he wanted to join them in bed. Adam had been okay with it and they had agreed that something would happen the next time Tommy came to visit. Only they had gone to a party first and Tommy had got very, very drunk on some punch the guy who's party it was made. Adam and Isaac had carried him back to the apartment, Sophie had gotten him a glass of water and Tommy had fallen asleep. And now he's awake and in desperate need of a piss. He slides out of bed, trying not to wake Adam up, knowing Adam's probably been awake all night watching him while he slept to make sure he's okay.   
　

He feels steadier on his feet as he walks to the bathroom than he thought he would. He makes it to the bathroom easily, goes to the toilet and takes a leak and then he wonders over to the mirror to see if he looks like shit. Only when he gets to the mirror, he can't see a single thing. He looks into the mirror and all he can see is the room behind him. Like he isn't even there. He's fucking invisible. Tommy isn't a believer in all that sci fi shit, but there is no arguing the fact, he is invisible. He thinks about going back into Adam, but he is sure Adam will freak the fuck out, so he makes his way to Isaac and Sophie's room instead. 

　  
When he walks through the gap they left in the door, he expects to find them sound asleep, just like Adam. But they aren't sleeping. Isaac is naked on his stomach on the bed and Sophie is on top of him, naked apart from the harness of her strap on. Tommy stops, totally fixated on watching Sophie fuck into Isaac. He doesn't think he's ever heard Isaac moan like that, and the one time Isaac and Adam were together, Adam had put them on speaker phone. He's heard Isaac moan before, but there is something about hearing him moan as he is fucked by his wife that makes Tommy's cock start to harden. He'd feel bad about watching like he is, invisible so they can't see him, but he knows that if he was visible that Sophie and Isaac would let him watch anyway.   
　

They are beautiful together, Isaac on his stomach, taking each thrust and clearly loving it, Sophie with her hair loose and flowing down her back. He's always found them both attractive and he's known seeing them like this was a possibility, they have invited him into their bed after all, but it had been like a fantasy before, but this, it's real. He'd thought about them, but he hadn't imagined this, hadn't known that Isaac liked getting fucked by his wife. It's not shocking that Isaac is into pegging, not really. Tommy had already known Isaac liked to get fucked, so why not get fucked by his gorgeous wife?  
　

Tommy's hand drifts down to his cock, just brushing over it lightly and he wonders when he got naked. He thinks Adam must have undressed him when he put him to bed, some time after Tommy was out of it, but before he turned invisible. As he touches himself with light teasing touches, he has to admit that maybe he'd got so drunk earlier because he was nervous. Adam had been his first, he'd dated before, girls mainly and it had never gone far, but from the moment he met Adam, he knew that he wanted him. Tommy hasn't regretted sleeping Adam for even a second since it had happened, but like Adam he has found he can love one person and still want to explore more sexually. Adam being with Isaac hadn't ruined Tommy and Adam's relationship, and as far as he knows, it hasn't negatively affected Sophie and Isaac's relationship. But Tommy had still been a little afraid that things would change if he did anything with Isaac and Sophie, even though Adam had promised it wouldn't.  
　

But now, God, he's not nervous now. He's horny as fuck, not afraid. He wants to know what it feels like for both of them. He wants to be like Isaac, laying there spread out while Sophie fucks into him and he wants to be in Sophie's place, fucking Isaac, making him moan. They are so fucking hot together, he wants to be a part of that, wants to see if he can make them both react the way are now, to see if he can make them both moan.   
　

"Sophie," Isaac groans, all breathless and he's clearly so turned on. Tommy can see his hips shifting against the sheets, probably rubbing his cock against the sheets, needing friction and Tommy wants to go over there, to get his hand on Isaac's cock and jack him off while Sophie keeps on fucking him.  
　

"Faster?" Sophie asks, sweat gleaming on her skin and Tommy wants to lick it off her skin, to run his tongue down the dip of her spine, to taste her skin while it's flushed with pleasure.   
　

"Yeah and harder, please, I'm close," Isaac groans, and Tommy bites his lip as Sophie starts fucking harder into Isaac, his breath catching and hitching before he moans long and loud. Tommy starts to stroke his own cock, when suddenly Adam comes running into the room. Isaac and Sophie go still on the bed, but she doesn't pull out of Isaac, leaving Isaac with Sophie's strap on pressed deep inside of him.  
　

"Adam?" Sophie asks, sounding worried, but clearly not at all embarrassed that Adam has walked in on them. But then Tommy didn't expect them to be, he knows they don't hide much of anything from Adam, and Tommy wonders if Adam has seen Sophie fuck Isaac before and just not mentioned it. He doesn't seem surprised to see Sophie fucking Isaac.  
　

"Tommy's missing, but his clothes are still in my bedroom. He must have wondered off or something. He sleepwalks some time, we have to find him," Adam says worried and Tommy's heart clenches. He hates worrying Adam.  
　

"Actually, I'm right here," Tommy sighs, taking his hand off his cock, because as much fun as jerking off to Isaac and Sophie would be, he knows he needs to talk now.  
　

"What the fuck?" Adam gasps out, looking around the room like he's expecting to find Tommy hiding in the corner.   
　

"I woke up like this," Tommy shrugs, forgetting that no one can see him. He feels stupid for doing it, but no one's ever going to know, so it's not that embarrassing.  
　

"You woke up invisible?" Isaac asks, shifting restlessly beneath Sophie and Tommy knows that he's probably still frustratingly close to his orgasm.  
　

"Yeah, like maybe there was something in one of my drinks? I'm kind of hoping it'll go away by itself. But I came in to you guys because I thought Adam might freak out," Tommy explains.  
　

"I wouldn't have freaked out," Adam protests and Tommy, Isaac and Sophie all snort at the same time.  
　

"Okay, so maybe I would have," Adam grumbles.  
　

"You came in for help, why didn't you say anything?" Isaac asks.  
　

"I think he got distracted," Sophie says with a soft, sultry smile.  
　

"Kind of," Tommy admits.  
　

"So you were watching Sophie fuck me?" Isaac says and Tommy thinks Isaac is probably trying to look at him, but he's about a foot off.  
　

"Yes," Tommy says softly and then he clears his throat. "You're beautiful together. I couldn't not watch," Tommy sighs. He doesn't think they will think he's some kind of pervert for watching them, but he's still a little worried about how they might react.  
　

"That's hot," Isaac comments.  
　

"Really is," Sophie agrees.  
　

"You two are obsessed with sex. Shouldn't we be trying to deal with the fact that Tommy is invisible?" Adam suggests.  
　

"What are we going to do, call an ambulance, they'll think we are crazy," Sophie points out.  
　

"She has a point. I mean I've not been like this long. I'd like to give this a chance to wear off and I'd kind of like to have sex or at least watch till Isaac comes," Tommy thinks maybe he should be more freaked out by the fact he's invisible, but there doesn't seem like a whole lot of point freaking out. He's invisible, he doesn't know how to change that, but he does know that Sophie fucking Isaac with a strap on is the kind of hot that he really wants to see all the way to the end. He wants to see how it ends, he knows, but he wants to see.  
　

"So you want to fuck around and deal with this later?" Adam asks.  
　

"Yes please," Tommy's dick is probably doing the talking here, but then it's been doing a lot of the talking for him ever since he hit puberty.  
　

"Would you like to touch Isaac?" Sophie asks, shifting around on the bed so that Isaac can get up on his hands and knees and Tommy can see his cock, hard, flushed and slick with sticky pre-come.  
　

"Hell yes," Tommy chokes out, walking forward and kneeling beside the bed. Tommy wraps his hand around Isaac cock and Isaac gasps, surprised by the touch and Tommy starts to stroke Isaac's cock while Sophie starts fucking him again, fast and a little rough and Isaac is moaning like he has never felt anything better than what he is feeling now.  
　

"He's good with his hands," Adam comments and Tommy shivers, even though he knows no one can actually see him right now. He still likes the idea of Adam watching him do this, he likes that Adam is a part of this.  
　

"Really is fucking weird that I can't see him touch me, but not like bad weird. It's like getting a handjob off a ghost," Isaac gasps out.  
　

"Dude, that is awesome," Tommy would never have thought to describe it that way, but Isaac's right. Being invisible is kind of like what he'd imagine being a ghost would be like, only without the shitty being dead part.  
　

"Don't get him started on horror, you should see the tattoo he's getting next week, totally gruesome, but it'll look hot on him, everything always does," Adam says and Tommy's glad no one can see the stupid grin that takes over his face at Adam's words.  
　

He focuses on Isaac, on helping get him off and Isaac pants and moans, calling out and muttering all of their names, like he's asking them all to help him get there and then all of a sudden he groans, a broken sound as he comes all over Tommy's invisible hand and Tommy's wiping it off on the sheets while Sophie pulls out of Isaac and takes off her strap on. Isaac flips over, kisses his wife and urges her onto her back on the bed, crawling down her body, his mouth going straight to work, making Sophie gasp and moan.  
　

Tommy gets up off his knees and goes over to Adam, just to get back down on his knees again. He doesn't warn Adam, he just leans in and licks over the head of Adam's cock. He jerks in surprise and then makes a pleased noise and Tommy goes to work, sucking Adam's cock into his mouth and Adam's moans join Sophie's and all the sounds of pleasure in the room are making Tommy's cock ache and he has to wrap his hand around his dick, starting to jerk off while he sucks Adam.  
　

He knows everything Adam likes, it's not hard to get him off, even with Tommy invisible Adam manages to find his head, threading his fingers through Tommy's hair, not taking control, but just holding on and he knows Adam likes to touch as much as possible while they have sex. Adam comes first and Tommy swallows around his cock, licking over every last bit of spilled come before he goes back to jerking off. It doesn't take long before he's spilling over the floor, panting out Adam's name and then getting slowly to his feet, leaning against Adam, wanting to feel him close.  
　

"Wanna go sleep and see if I wake up visible?" Tommy asks. Isaac and Sophie look pretty busy on the bed and Tommy was tired long before he passed out earlier, now he's more than ready to sleep.   
　

"Yeah, come on baby, night guys," Adam waves at the bed, but doesn't get a response.  
　

They go to bed and Tommy wraps himself around Adam. When Adam pulls the sheet over them, his body still makes a shape in the bed and Tommy likes it because it reminds him that he really is real, he's here, even if no one can see him.  
　

When he wakes up, he's still invisible and he gets up to go to breakfast with Adam. He's half way through breakfast when he becomes aware that everyone is staring at him.  
　  
"What? Am I visible again?" Tommy asks.  
　

"You're visible," Sophie smirks.  
　

"Really visible," Isaac adds.  
　

"You're naked, baby," Adam points out helpfully, and Tommy looks down at himself confirming that, yep, he's naked as the day he was born, sat in his boyfriend and friend's kitchen, eating breakfast, naked.  
　

He jumps up and heads for Adam's bedroom, because they might all kind of be fucking, but he is not eating breakfast with his junk out, no way.  
　

As he pulls on his clothes, Tommy can't help but think this really wasn't how he pictured his first group sex experience going, but despite the weirdness, it was still ridiculously hot and he can't wait to try it out visible.   
　

The End


End file.
